His Girl
by Indigo Fate
Summary: Avril Dixon moves to Forks with her sister, Coralline, and her dad, Richard. The family move from London, and when Avril spots the Cullens, she is sure somethings wrong about them, and Emmett finds himself inlove. EmxOC EdxR. Review Please! Rated T
1. The Move

**Hope you like this... **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Avril Dixon moves to Forks with her sister, Coralline, and her dad, Richard. The family move from London, and when Avril spots the Cullens, she is sure somethings wrong about them. When Emmett takes a strong liking to the human, can her fantasies and obsession with vampiric literature come true?

* * *

><p><strong>Avril P.O.V<strong>

Well, looks like the move is finally going head. After our mother's mysterious death, our father took up a job in America, Forks, Washington, (He calls it a fresh start, me and my sister call it Hell) and now we're leaving our beautiful Victorian home, to live in some cottage, over on the other side of the bloody world. The small village we're going to is called Forks, I have visited it once, and it rains like theres no tomorrow, I'm surprised that we'll even get signal on our phones. I don't want to leave London, my sweet memories of my mother in the house we grew up in, but I want to support my father, Richard Dixon. My sister – Coralline – on the other hand, is not as open-minded.

"I cannot believe your making us do this!" Coralline screamed. I jumped out of my lazy slumber, and looked towards my bedroom door. It was wide open, and I could hear my sibling howling away.

"Coralline! We have been planning this for months! Behave!" Our father shouted back. The sound of stomps came closer and closer as Coralline climbed the stairs. She turned around and stormed into my room.

"Get up! Jesus! Get off your lazy arse, we have to go!" She screeched.

"Coral, I thought you didn't want to go…" I murmured, while sitting up.

"Oh just get the hell up!" Coralline growled and walked out of my room, slamming the door loudly behind her. I climbed out of bed and shuffled over to my wardrobe. There was one outfit left in there, the rest I had packed downstairs. I pulled off my black pyjama top. It was basically just a long sleeveless shirt, it reached half way down my thigh, and I just wore scarlet shorts underneath to bed. I pulled on my bra and neon-green strappy top. Over the top I put a black shirt with rips along the back and front, exposing the shocking colour. I lazily pulled off my shorts and yanked on black jeans. After forcing on a pair of green Doc. Martins I looked in the mirror. I put on some black eyeliner (Alright, 'some' is an understatement) and tied up my purple-streaked black hair. How about we say I have a 'different' style, and leave all the Goth jokes behind, shall we?

"Avril, come down and get breakfast. We have to leave in half an hour." Dad called. Well, that's me. Avril Dixon. Well-known for being lazy, shocking, and the daughter of a rich Financial Adviser. That's right, _rich; _life is good when you're aDixon.

"Coming!" I called back, and ran downstairs.

"Move out the way!" Coralline called from behind me, before shoving past me and into the kitchen. I followed her in, and sat next to my father. His hair was a greying brown, his eyes green, and he was wearing his usual pinstriped suit. Coralline stood by the fridge, her bleach-blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail, her side fringe hung in front of her left eye. She was wearing faded jeans, pink pumps and a pink hoodie. She had eyeliner on, mascara, lip gloss and blusher.

"Coralline," Our father said sternly "Why have you got that much makeup on? Is it needed?"

"Yup." She answered, popping the 'P'. "You don't pester Avril with questions like that, and she looks like the daughter of Death."

"I do pester Avril; it's just that she ignores me more than you do."

"Um, hello? Sitting right here!" I exclaimed. They turned to look at me, shrugged and returned to what they were doing before. I leaned back in my chair. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." My father cursed, looking at his watch, before getting up and running out. I grunted and went out after him, grabbing my skull-printed suitcase. Coralline followed us, being slow deliberately. By the time she had reached the car (It was a gleaming black Porsche) I was sitting in the back with earphones firmly in place, and our father was threatening to start driving. We made it to the airport, and 'surprise surprise' we were late. We boarder our flight quickly, and found our seats.

After half an hour, Coralline let out a frustrated sigh, and yanked off my headphones. I snarled at her, and she stared at me.

"What the hell was that?" She blurted.

"That, sister dearest, was a warning for taking away my music." I said in a sweet voice.

"Riiiiiighhhtttt…" She said slowly. "Well turn it down, I can hear your music anyway, and its crap."

"My music is not crap!" I shrieked.

"Pft! What the hell were you just listening to, anyway? A cat being killed painfully?" Coralline replied. Our father moaned, but we ignored him.

"Oh my god! Its way better than that rap stuff you listen to! That isn't even music!" We managed to keep that one argument going for the entire flight, and when we got there our father snapped at us to be quiet and get our stuff. We left the airport grumpily, and climbed into a car that our father had had shipped over. I smiled. It was Bugatti. The drive was long, taking a couple of hours, but soon the city landscape turned into a dreary forest that I fell in love with instantly. Our cottage was buried deep in the trees, and I smiled as the car stopped. Coralline stepped out of the car… and straight into a muddy puddle. I burst out into fits of laughter. Her once-pink pumps had suddenly turned an ugly dark brown.

I stepped out and grabbed my bag, snickering to myself as I walked up to our new home.

Then I stopped.

My jaw dropped.

The world ended.

The cottage was beautiful, huge and old-fashioned. Vines grew up the sides of the white walls, reaching up to the second floor windows, and the front garden was full off beautiful flowers. There was a small archway above the door, and a white picket fence surrounding a gigantic back garden, only slightly visible from where I stood. I followed the stone path up to the front door; I pushed it open and wandered in. Inside was better. The walls were wooden panels, as was the floor, but strangely unique décor covered the place. I was standing in the dining room, which had a small yet gleaming kitchenette in the corner of the wide open space. A grand table stretched across the room, with candles placed on it delicately. I walked on through into the living room, and gawked at the huge TV that hung on the wall. The two sofas were brown leather, and bookshelves lined the three of the walls, the fourth was built up of glass windows and a set of French doors. I looked out at the garden, at the never-ending twirls of flowers and trees, and saw a small, white swinging chair hidden like a lair farther out. If my eyesight wasn't so good, I wouldn't have seen it. I ran upstairs, and my father shouted up to me,

"Third door on the left!" So I went down the hall, and pushed open the heavy door.

"Holy…" The room had large bay windows, exposing the magnificent garden below, wooden floor boards and scarlet walls. There was a four-poster bed with black satin hanging from the top and blood-red covers. All the wood in the room was a dark brown, and one of the walls was lined with a bookcase, filled with my gothic literature. An old chandelier hung from the ceiling, the candles replaced with light bulbs, and a black rug spread out across the front of the bed. I wandered over to a set of chairs, there were each like red velvet, and positioned in front of the gothic fireplace. There was a squeal of happiness, and I knew that Coralline had found her room.

"Avril, Coralline, get down here." Dad called. We both rushed down stairs, pushing and shoving each other constantly. I managed to get past her and outside quicker, and for the second time today I'd stopped, and stared. Dad stood next a gleaming red and black motorbike.

"I know your birthday isn't until' Friday, but I thought you'd want it now, y'know as-" He couldn't finish, I'd flung my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank You." I repeated, close to hyperventilating.

"Why does she get a motorbike?" Whined Coralline, who was acting more like a eight-year-old, than an eighteen-year-old.

"You get a car, and your the one who will drive to school and back. Avril's bike is so that she can get somewhere without annoying you." Dad said. I grinned at him.

"Nah, he just loves me more." I teased, smiling.

"I got her a Ferrari." My face fell, and Coralline barked a laugh.

"Jealous, yet?" She said. I shoved passed her, and went into the house.

Well, this was Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this ages ago, and originally it wasn't a Twilight thing - it was just a book I was writing. I couldn't really get much farther than when they reach the new town, so I came up with this, and changed a lot of it. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review! **

**-INDIGO FATE**


	2. Muscle Man

**Ok, next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Feel free to give me any critism, just don't be too harsh!**

**Enjoy! **

**I don 't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

**Avril P.O.V**

The ride to school was quick - probably because we were in a bright red Ferrari and intimidated it's way through traffic - and we pulled up in an empty parking place. We were pretty much the last students to arrive, because I didn't want to get up this morning. We climbed out, and, being Coralline, she stepped straight into a puddle. Again. I clamped both hands over my mouth, covering up my laughter. My nails were painted jet black, contrasting with the paleness of my skin.

"For the love of all that is Holy, this are designer! What the Hell am I gonna do?" Coralline cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop buying expensive crap?" I suggested. She looked up at me, glaring.

"What?" Coralline screeched. I winced.

"I don't buy designer stuff, and I get by just fine." I shrugged. She looked me up and down, and gave me a twisted smile.

"Oh honey, we know you don't buy designer clothes, just look at you." She said, sickly sweet, before marching off. I looked down at myself - black jeans, neon green and black high-tops, black and green lumberjack (with the arms cut off) and a black tie loose around my neck. I shrugged, flipping my purple-streaked hair over my shoulder.

"At times like this, I wonder if I am adopted." I muttered, and started following my sister to the office, but not before I caught a glimpse of five georgous people looking at me and shaking with laughter.

Oh, the joys of school.

By lunch, I was bored out of mind, and groggy, because I had just woken up. Hey, you can't blame me, I did have history.

Me and Coralline made our way to the canteen, and when we walked in, pretty much all eyes were on us. Coralline strutted forward confidently.

"Jeesh if she swings her ass any further she'll break something." I murmured, watching as she swung her hips dramatically, and walked over to a table. She sat down and started to chat with the kids, before turning to look at me.

"Avril, come sit." Coralline instructed, moving her hand in a 'come here' gestured. No, please don't make me sit with your kind of people! I mentally cried. But, I walked over with a smile on my face, and sat down next to my sister. The kids introduced themselfs as Mike, Jessica, Eric, Ben, Angela and Lauren. They were just so... normal. I supressed a shudder, and took a book out of my bag as they launched into conversation. I opened up my book, and started to read.

Ok, so I admit it, I eavesdropped. I heard my sisters gasp, and, without looking up from my page, I listened to the reason.

"Who are _they_?" Coralline whispered. I glanced up from my book, to see the five people who were laughing at me earlier, walk into the room. They were all beautiful, no doubt about it, but there was something odd about them - they just screamed 'abnormal'. A boy with messy bronze hair looked at me, his eyes narrowed, as we walked past with his arm around a georgous blonde. Two others were walking behind them, another couple. The girl had spikey black hair, and small, mouse-like features, the boy had blonde curls, and an almost pained expression on his face. Walking behind them was a tall, strong boy with muscles the size of rugby balls at his forearms. He was huge, but he had a cheerful, dimpled smile on his face. It was almost goofy. Jessica was explaining, that the blondes were Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the bonze haired one was Edward Cullen, the smaller girl was Alice Cullen, and the big guy Emmett Cullen.

He caught me watching, and winked. I quirked an eyebrow, and looking back at my book, as if I didn't realise.

Of course, everyone else realised.

"Oh my God, Emmett Cullen just totally winked at Avril." Jessica squealed. I shrugged, looking at her.

"So what, he's just a boy." I said. Coralline blinked.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you've gone lesbian on me!" She cried. I barked a laugh.

"No, I just don't judge people on how they look. Like, if you managed to go on a date with one of them, you'd screw them and then say 'it's not you, it's me', and then never see them again. When, they could be really nice people." I told her. Without another word, I returned to my book.

Five minuets later, my silence was once again interupted.

"So, what are you reading, Avril?" Mike asked_. Oh for the love of_-

"Marked." I answered.

"A vampire novel." Coralline summarised. "I swear, she believes that stuff." She sneered.

"A girl can hope, can't she?" I muttered dryly. I caught the big guy - Emmett - staring at me, and I stuck my tongue out, showing how immature I really am. He chuckled and turned around.

At the end of lunch, I leapt up, grabbed my bag and practically ran to my biology class. When I got there, I was suprised to see Emmett already sitting down at a desk.

"Where do I sit, sir." I asked, handing the teacher my slip that literally said 'Hi, I'm Avril Dixon, new kid, and your stuck with me', just in more formal text.

"Second row, next to Emmett Cullen." I snorted, and walked over to the guy in question. I ungracefully sat down and dropped my bag.

"So, your the famous Avril Dixon, huh?" He said, looking me and down.

"Famous?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The news of you and your family moving here spread like wildfire." He explained.

"Ugh, don't tell my sister that, she'll act even more big headed." I moaned, making Emmett laugh. I found myself marveling at his laughter, which was stupid, because it was just _contageous_. I had to stop my self from joining in.

We basically took the lesson like a piss-take. We just acted awfully immature and managed to hit the teacher in the back of the head paper aeroplanes. It was _really _funny.

The bell went, and I got up to leave, but Emmett's huge hand grabbed mine. A small buzz travelled through us, and I looked up at him.

"Do you... Do you think I could have your number?" He asked, grinning. I blinked.

"You mean you _actually _want to talk to me outside of a lesson where we have to?" I asked.

"...Yeah..."

I laughed. "Sure." I took out my phone - an IPhone with diamonds arranged in a skull on the back - and handed it too him. He gave me his - it was the same model, just without the diamonds.

"Nice phone." We said at the same time, making Emmett and I laugh loudly. I could feel a thousand pairs of eyes on us, but I ignored it, and typed my number into his phone. He did the same, and we gave our phones back to each other.

"See you." He said, and waved, before walking off.

"Bye." I called, and rushed off to P.E.

After school, I sat on the hood of my sister's car with my earphones in, listening to 'There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet' by Panic! At the Disco.

"I'm the new cancer, never looked better, and you can't stand it. 'Cause you say so under your breath, you're reading lips, "When did he get, so confident?"" I sang quietly, staring down at my Ipod screen as I played Angry Birds. I heard a whistle, and looked up to see Emmett looking at me, with a goofy grin on his handsome face. I stuck my tongue out, and his booming laughter was so loud, I could hear it from across the lot. I saw my sister, Jessica and Lauren staring, open-mouthed between the two of us, and Coralline rushed over, grabbed my arms and practically shoved me into the car. She ran around the front and got in.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell. Me. Everything" She shouted.

All I could do was laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this, I know it isn't like the original Twilight, but I thought Emmett would be more forward about approaching a girl.<strong>

**Like? Disslike?**

**Review!**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	3. May I?

**Right. So. I haven't updated anything since last year. I hope to change that, considering I have nothing else to do with my time. This is probably one of my least popular stories, so it makes no sense to start with it, but I really like it so I'm going to anyway.**

**I don't own Twilight, ect...  
><strong>

**I'm gonna try to improve the length of my chapters, too. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's P.O.V<strong>

God, her smile. I wasn't a soppy person. Certainly not around humans. But damn, her smile. It was huge, and hot and I just wanted to kiss it. She was loud, and fun and everything I had imagined my mate could be.

Only, she was human.

After getting home I had quickly retreated to my room and started killing things on my XBOX to take my mind off of her. But it didn't work.

The quirkiness of her appearance, the childishness of her humour. She was like me, but alive.

I heard a loud groan as Edward passed my bedroom. The door was open, and he turned to face me.

"Emmett, would you please stop thinking about your crush and grow up?" He moaned, gaining everyone's attention.

Gee, thanks Eddie.

"No problem Emmett." He answered verbally, sending me a smirk.

"I'm sorry, _what _was that about Emmett having a crush?!" Alice squealed, appearing behind Edward in a millisecond.

"I don't have a crush - I just met a girl at school and we got on well."

"A human?" Rosalie almost spat, suddenly joining the group.

Edward gave another smirk, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"He gave her his number." He said.

Alice continued to squeal; "Oh my God, is she your mate? Emmett? I have to meet her! Is it that girl you were talking to earlier?"

"That Goth chick?" Rosalie accused, her eyes narrow.

I sighed in frustration and dropped my XBOX controller down onto the floor. "Yes, her. Her name's Avril. We were just messing around, I don't know if she's actually my _mate _or not." I grimaced. I wanted her to be.

"What's all this talk about a mate?"

I groaned heavily as Esme appeared, Jasper following her. He rushed to Alice's side and my 'mother' made her way into my room.

"There's just this girl at school - I started talking to her and kinda ended up with her number."

"A human girl?" Esme asked curiously, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah. She's new at school. We just hit it off. We're _friends_." I stressed, sending my siblings a pointed look.

"Aw, look at Emmy being all serious about it. Emmett's got a crush!" Edward teased loudly.

"Now now, don't tease him." Esme scolded. "I think it's nice. Just be careful around her. We don't want her learning about our secret or getting hurt. But I do have to meet her!" Her tone was excited and so were her eyes.

"We barely know each other, but I guess I could get her to hang out here or something."

"Brilliant idea!" Alice chirped. "Oooh, then I can have another person to do makeovers on!" She danced off, Jasper at her heels, wondering loudly about Avril's dress size. I grimaced.

"You should stay away from her, Emmett." Rosalie hissed. "She's just a human."

I sent her a harsh glare. She knew I couldn't stay away from her if Avril really was my mate. She turned on her heel with an annoyed 'hmph' and disappeared, tugging Edward along by the hand.

Esme was the last one to leave, after giving me a warm smile.

"As long as you're careful, sweetheart." She called, before gliding down the stairs to wait for Carlisle's arrival.

I gave an irritated grunt and resumed my game.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning<strong>

**Still Emmett's P.O.V**

I watched as Avril and her sister climbed out of their car, a huge grin on my face. My siblings had of course not stopped teasing me, but I was over it. I just wanted to talk to her.

"I hate it here. Everything's muddy!" Her sister whined. Avril looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry, in what way is this different from England?" That was another awesome thing about her. She was English. And damn, was her accent sexy.

Coraline grumbled and the two made their way over to Jessica's group. Jessica and Lauren were both being overly friendly, I noted. Probably because I had spoken to Avril and they wanted the gossip.

"Don't do it." Alice warned, but she had to hold back a giggle.

"Do what?" I question, still grinning.

"I know what you're going to do. You're going to go over there to cause a scene." She told me.

"Well, _now _I am. I hadn't actually thought of that. Cheers Ali!" Before she could say anything protest, I swaggered over to the group with a smirk. Jessica was the first person to notice, over the top of Avril's shoulder, and pointed me out to the rest of the group.

Avril was the last to turn around, an large and goofy smile spreading across her face when she saw it was me.

"Why hello there, Miss Dixon." I said formally, holding back laughter. My shoulders shook.

"Greetings, Mr. Cullen. To what do I owe the pleasure of you stalking me?" She retorted, stepping closer.

"I'm not stalking you," I said defensively. I was not Edward. Stalking wasn't my thing - I was way too loud to pull it off. I extended my arm in an old-fashioned manner, returning to my formal tone. "May I have this walk-to-class?"

"Why of course you may," She played along, her eyes sparkling with humour. She linked her arm with mine and we walked a few feet away from the group before resuming a normal walking position. She lingered close to me, though.

I could hear the girls complaining and gossiping behind us, but I chose to ignore it.

"What have you got first?" Avril asked, inclining her head to look up at me.

"Uh... Geography." I said, recalling my timetable.

"I've got Social Religion in the S.R department - it's right by Geography." She said. I stayed quiet for a moment.

From where I was stood, I had a brilliant view down her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril P.O.V<strong>

We headed toward the Geography classes together, and an unnerving amount of people stared at us in the halls.

"Why is everyone so fascinated by us walking?" I asked Emmett, looking up to see his gaze move to my eyes, a sheepish grin in place. _Why did he look so guilty? _

"Oh, well, me and my family don't usual mingle with other people."

"Ah. Don't I feel special." I said with a smirk.

"Alright, this is me." He said, nodding at a dismal looking classroom door. "I wait for you outside your class. What number is it?"

I dug out my timetable and told him the classroom, before we parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, it was pretty crap, but I just wanted to get across that Emmett had a big thing for her already. <strong>

**And that he's a lustful fuck.**

**Review if anyone actually reads this.**

**- Indigo Fate **


End file.
